Authentic Dragon
by AriaAsacura
Summary: For those of the Horde who cannot fight, there's always the path of ROCK! Packed with cross-dressing, fan-girls, questionable language and some scary competition.
1. Intro

**New project, woot! This time I'm totally rearing to go with it and have pretty much planned the whole thing! This one's a lot more fun and easy to write too! I'm fairly proud of the characters I thought of and how they interact with each other. **

**Just a warning, this fic will have mild homosexual themes with manXman and girlXgirl so no likey no lookey! Last thing I need is homo-hate comments... There's also vast amounts of swearing so...**

* * *

The city of Shattrath had been mostly quiet since travelling to Northrend and Dalaran had become popular, so quiet in fact that people found very little reason to go there. The few people that did hang around Shattrath were either trying to keep a low profile or people who either had nowhere else to go or didn't want to go anywhere else. A popular spot for people like this was Worlds End Tavern where travellers had once flocked to and exchanged tales of great adventures and feats of strength whilst downing an ale or two. It was now more commonly used for shady meet-ups or fugitives and refugees to drink away their problems.

A small group of young men sat around one table dressed in worn out hand-me-down clothes and all bearing the scars of a rough life. The smallest was a thin Sin'dorei who looked only to be a teenager with a soft face and pink skin, long white-blonde hair tied back in a pony tail so neat that, when coupled with his tiny frame, he was often mistaken for a girl at first glance. Sat on his right was the oldest of the group: a large dusty-blue skinned troll with deep black hair that was cut short and spiky, his tusks were long and seemed to weigh his head down slightly, he had no facial markings and looked only to be a few years into adult hood. On the elf's other side sat a young Orc who had deep green skin and dark black hair tied back into a pony tail and was shirtless, proudly displaying the many scars and burns across his chest and along his arms. They were all sat quietly, looking towards the low stage expectantly.

A loud guitar riff broke the quiet and the ground shook as smoke spewed from the stage and there was an immense clap of lighting and a loud rumble of thunder. Cheers went up from around the tavern as the four band members of The Elite Tauren Chieftains emerged from the smoke on the stage, rocking out viciously on their instruments as the singer bellowed the lyrics to Rogues Do It From behind. The stage was attacked by the elements as fire blazed across the stage and thunder clouds rumbled above the band, the ground beneath their feet cracking and crumbling before re-forming. This spectacular display was met by a few people dancing vigorously in front of the stage, pumping fists and throwing their heads back and forth. The young men remained seated, but the Orc tapped the table in time to the drumming and the elf nodded his head to the music. The Troll mouthed the lyrics to himself, swilling his drink.

When the song ended the dancers dispersed back to their seats and the group looked at each other and rose from their seats. They crossed over to the stage where the band was getting ready to leave and approached the vocalist, Samuro.

"Dude, that was like totally excellent and stuff!" the troll exclaimed, holding up a devil-horn hand.

"Fuckin' intense" the elf agreed.

"Badass" The orc pitched in.

"Good to see a few fans" Samuro grinned "So what're you're names?"

"Dude, I'm like, Tai and stuff" the Troll said, grinning.

"Name's Vorn, bro" the young orc nodded.

"Alec" said the elf plainly.

"Strange name for a pretty little girl like you" Samuro frowned slightly.

"I'm a fuckin' man!" Alec growled back.

"Dude, calm down and stuff" Tai lay a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"I used to get that when I was younger" Sig Nicholas said, closing his precious guitar inside its case "Only I was a lot more handsome."

"YOU FUCKI-" Alec began before Vorn clapped a hand over his mouth, also covering pretty much his entire face.

"Sorry, dude, the little dude gets totally crazy when people say junk like that and stuff." Tai explained apologetically.

"Dere be not many Trolls who be talkin' like dat. mon" Mai'Kyl said thoughtfully.

"Dude, it's, like, what happens when you, like, totally get stuck in an orphanage and stuff" Tai explained casually.

"Orphanage?" Samuro asked.

"Our parents were killed in war" Vorn said in an offhanded manner.

"Died with honour!" Samuro nodded appreciatively "I suppose you must soon be choosing what to do with your life then?"

"Only we're not fuckin' good for fuckin' anything" Alec growled.

"Except totally rockin' out, dude!"

"I'd be a warrior, bro, but my leg got mashed up" Vorn grumbled, indicating his left leg.

"Huh.." Samuro thought for a while "Well, if you're so good at rocking out, why not form a band?"

"Don't get their hopes up" Bergisst muttered, having packed his axe away and holding it under one arm "let's just go."

"Alright, see you kiddo's" Samuro grinned.

There was a clap of lightning and the band was gone. Tai turned to the other two, grinning.

"Dudes, let's make, like, a band, and stuff!" Tai exclaimed cheerfully.

"How the fuck do you expect us to do that?" Alec muttered.

"Dude, there are, like, no other bands! It'd be, like, totally easy and stuff!"

"And how the fuck did you fuckin' propose we make a fuckin' band?"

"Kid's got a point-"

"I'm only a fuckin' year younger than you!"

"How'd we set up a band, bro? Barely know how to play an instrument" Vorn continued, ignoring Alec.

"Don't worry, dude, I, like, totally got it under control and stuff" Tai said casually "anyway, dude, you can, like, tap to any beat, dude. I, like, totally saw you, dude. You used to, like, totally play, like, war drum anyway and stuff."

"Bro, war drums are way different to real drumming."

"Doesn't matter, dude! Anyway, Alec can, like, play the lute, like, totally awesomely and stuff!"

"I haven't fuckin' played it in three fuckin' years" Alec interjected.

"Doesn't matter, dude!"

"What 'bout singer, though?"

Tai shrugged "I could, like, try it and stuff."

At this the other two burst out laughing.

"Sissy, bro" Vorn guffawed.

"Fuckin' girly" Alec added.

"Rich coming from a kid who gets mistaken for a girl all the time" Vrom sniggered.

"Fuck you too" Alec hissed.

"Just, like, totally a suggestion, dudes" Tai shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, whatever" Vorn said "Anyway, Alec would only be able to play Bass at the most, 'case his pretty ikkle fingers get hurt playing guitar" he taunted.

"Fuck off!" Alec growled.

"Dude, we can, like, totally find someone."

"Might as well give it a go" Vorn shrugged.

"Fuck me, fine, we'll do this fucking band thing."

Tai grinned cheerfully "That's like, totally the spirit, dudes!"

A week later the trio sat on the side of the path outside, a somewhat battered black guitar lying in Alec's lap as he strummed the strings experimentally.

"Too fuckin' big" he complained "how the fuck did you get this anyway?"

"Some random guy" Vorn said vaguely.

"Doesn't matter, dude, you, like, totally got a guitar and Vorn, like, totally found his drums and stuff!" Tai grinned victoriously.

"It's going to fuckin' need some fuckin' work though" Alec sighed.

"Dude, it's like..." Tai trailed off.

Irritated at not knowing what 'it' was like, the other two looked up to see what had silenced their friend. A young mid-teen human girl was stood across the path, smiling at them. She had dark black hair that hung down to her shoulders with a neat fringe that ran along her brow. She had a smooth, young face with freckles and a nose piercing and tanned, soft skin. She wore a decorative blue and green top which had no sleeves and a pair of black trousers with a long pair of bandit boots that reached her knees. She waved at them cheerfully and half-jogged over to them.

"Hello, still working on the band?" She asked pleasantly. Though fluent in Orcish, her words still carried a jaunty accent.

"Dudette, like, totally and stuff!" Tai grinned and nodded.

"Brilliant, have you got a name?"

"Not that far yet" Vorn shook his head. Though familiar with the history of Orcs and Humans, the two had gotten along well, if a bit stiffly.

"How about the music, though? How is the guitar?" She turned to Alec, who looked down at the instrument in his lap firmly.

"I don't freakin' know, It's okay I guess" He murmured.

"Do you have a look?"

They all looked at her questioningly.

"Like, look, and stuff?"

"Whassat mean?"

"You know, the band's look. Dress. Style" she waved a hand vaguely.

"We need one?" Vorn asked, unsure.

She shrugged "Might as well."

They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Dudette, like, could you, like, totally sort that and stuff?" Tai asked with a smile.

"Of course" she smiled stunningly back.

"Nice one, Cassie!" Vorn beamed.

She waved goodbye and skipped off, set on a mission to make their look the perfect look. The boys leaned back and watched her go.

"How come you don't swear around girls, Alec?"

"Dude, like, yeah you, like, totally don't swear around any girls and stuff"

"Because I don't fuckin' want to. You're not supposed to fuckin' swear around fuckin' girls, okay?"

"Why say 'freaking'?"

"I don't fuckin' know!"

"Dude, you, like, totally don't even say that much around Cassie either and stuff!"

"Fuck off, okay?"

The other two shrugged and let it drop.

"Still need a guitarist" Vorn said after a while.

"That can fuckin' wait, though, can't it."

"We, like, need to, like, totally work on our music and stuff"

"Hope Cassie gives us a good look."

"Dude, it needs to, like, totally fit our music, so, like, we gotta make music first!"

"And fuckin' soon, too."

They all sat in thoughtful silence with Alec occasionally giving his guitar an experimental strum. They knew they needed to find a style of music they could do and agree to it. They knew they had to find a guitarist who would also agree to their style of music and who would be talented enough to make them famous. They needed Cassie to get them a look that would make them stand out and get people to notice them. They also needed some kind of manager.

* * *

**Like it? If you don't well... that's you isn't it XD. My favourite character is currently Tai, if you can't see why now (dude, like, totally and stuff) he gets some character development later on ;3. Comment please and tell me what'cha think ^^ tell me your favourite character and possibly something you'd like to see happen :3!**


	2. Plucky the Guitarist

**I'm a fast poster bwehehehehehe! Anyway here's where the story really starts and we meet another of my favourite characters!**

* * *

The trio were sat at a table in Worlds End Tavern, all holding a mug of ale and in heated discussion about the band name. They'd managed to narrow it down to something that related to current affairs.

"The Lich King was fuckin' defeated, that's something that's worth fuckin' noticing! Death To The King or something fuckin' like that."

"Garrosh is Warchief now, something related to him."

"Dudes, like, there are, like, totally Goblins and Worgen taking, like, sides and stuff."

"How about Deathwing?" a quiet voice cut in.

The boys turned around to see Cassie walk towards their table, her arms wrapped around a bag. When she reached the table she dumped the bag in front of them and pulled out a pile of black material.

"Tuxedos" She responded to their questioning looks "I thought maybe something smart?"

"It will do" Vorn shrugged.

"Sorry, I had little inspiration" she apologised.

"Dudette, it's like, totally cool and stuff" Tai waved away the apology with a large hand "We can, like, totally work from this and stuff."

"I freakin' hope so" Alec muttered.

"What about Deathwing?" Vorn asked, reverting back to the earlier conversation.

"Well, he is a current affair" she shrugged.

"Don't like him."

"Nobody freakin' likes him, Vorn."

"Hm, but he's not a real Dragon"

"What the freak is that meant to mean?"

"He's all metal and huge chin and flashy, not like the other dragons."

"He's like, totally not like the original dragons, I, like, get what you, like, mean and stuff."

"What the freak are you two on about?"

"Dude, he's, like, totally not like the original dragons and stuff" Tai tried to explain, waving his hands vaguely.

Cassie, who had been watching their conversation, cut in with "Authentic Dragon."

They gave her questioning looks.

"He isn't like the other dragons, he isn't authentic. You can be Authentic Dragon."

They all grinned at each other.

"Nice one" Vorn nodded appreciatively.

"Dudette's like, totally a genius and stuff!"

"Freakin' good idea."

They sat around, inspecting the tux's and congratulating Cassie for her idea. Alec strummed his guitar a few times and managed to work out a few parts from I Am Murloc on it. Vorn tried to persuade Cassie into having an ale but she politely refused every time. It wasn't until an hour after she'd shown up that Cassie realized she had to leave.

"I am sorry, I have forgotten something!" She cried before waving them all goodbye and jogging out of the inn.

"Wonder what it was" Vorn mused.

"Dudette, like, probably, like, totally forgot to feed her dog and stuff."

"She still has that thing?"

"Fuckin' seems so."

They continued talking about the band and different ideas for music for a while. They'd managed to narrow it down to some form of rock before Cassie showed up again.

"I have found you a guitarist" She cried triumphantly.

They stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Come" She said, beckoning them.

When they continued to sit and stare she rolled her eyes and grabbed Alec, who was sitting closest to her and pulled him up.

"H-hey, what the freak-"

"Come on!" She whined.

They got up and followed her, Alec being towed along behind her.

"He is out here, he didn't want to go inside" she explained.

They stepped outside into the bright sunlight and looked around. To the side of the inn sat a forsaken man in scraggly grey clothes. His black hair hung lankly around his head and there were two leather straps crossed over his face tightly, covering his eyes. A cigarette stuck out of his lipless mouth, the end squashed between rough teeth. His skin was bright white and he sat so still he may have been a statue. Lying in his lap was a silver guitar kept in such perfect condition it looked wrong for it to be near him.

"This is him" she smiled "he is very good."

The forsaken turned to look at them, nodded in greeting but said nothing.

"Got a guitar, is he good?" Vorn asked.

"See for yourself."

The forsaken stood slowly, handling the guitar as though it were made of glass. He balanced himself carefully and moved his bony fingers slowly up the neck of the guitar, resting its weight on the top of his leg. There was a moment's pause as he seemed to consider something. Then he played.

The tune was flawless. His thin fingers were perfect for plucking the strings and allowed him to hold down the most awkward riffs. His left hand danced up and down the neck whilst the right hand attacked the strings like a spider. He nodded his head slightly to keep the beat even and looked easily comfortable playing the instrument. When he was done he lowered the guitar and watched their stunned silence.

"Dude..."

"Wow."

"Fu-... Freak."

"He is good, isn't he" Cassie smiled at the trio.

"Dude, like... dude..." Tai tried weakly.

"Wow" Vorn repeated.

"Freakin' immense" Alec whispered.

"Did I do good?" Cassie asked.

Tai reached over to her clumsily and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Dudette.." he tried again.

Alec punched him on the arm "Let her go you freak" he growled.

Vorn approached the forsaken "Your name?" he asked.

The forsaken shrugged slightly.

"He doesn't talk" Cassie said, freeing herself from Tai.

"Why?"

The forsaken shrugged again, indicating his neck.

"I don't think he has any vocal chords left" Cassie said uncertainly.

The forsaken shrugged again.

"So how the freak are we meant to know his name?"

"We could, like, totally make a name for the dude and stuff" Tai suggested.

The forsaken shrugged again.

"What the freak do we call him?"

"Something to do with music."

"Dude, we could, like, totally call him something to, like, fit his guitar skill and stuff" Tai threw in.

"Plucky?" Cassie shrugged.

"Dudette! You're, like, totally on fire today!" Tai exclaimed, patting her roughly on the shoulder.

The forsaken shrugged in an off-hand 'I-don't-mind' manner.

"It is settled then" Vorn grinned "welcome to Authentic Dragon."

"About freakin' time we were ready to get on with the band" Alec grinned.

"Dudette, like, do you, like, totally have a tux for Plucky too?" Tai asked Cassie.

"I brought a few, I am sure one will fit him" she answered brightly.

"Like, excellent and stuff!" He cried with victory.

"Drink with us" Vorn said to Plucky, who shrugged and nodded.

They filed into the tavern and drinks were passed around, and once again Cassie politely refused drinks. Tux's were checked and handed out to each of them, all correct sizes, and folded away into bags. They discussed music again and worked on a tune as Cassie clapped along cheerfully. After a few drinks they all went their separate ways, agreeing to meet there the next day. Cassie promised them she'd try and get them a gig somewhere and left before any of them could tell her she'd done too much already. The trio turned towards their lodgings having bid Plucky goodbye and watched his Windrider fly over the city. They all had good hopes for the next few weeks.

* * *

**Oh Plucky, he's so much fun to write about 3! Since I allready have half of chapter 3 written it'll be posted fairly soon so... yeah. Comment please ^^!**


	3. Gigs and Management

**Huraaaay new chapter 3 This one is a tad longer and not really as good as I wanted it to be but if I tried to edit it, it would feel all forced :/**

* * *

Two weeks later the band were sat just outside Worlds End Tavern, chatting and waiting for Cassie. Plucky was smoking his cigarette and stroking the neck of his guitar, watching Alec try to polish his own to look just as clean. Just as Vorn and Tai had started discussing instrumentals in music, Cassie showed up.

"Hello" she called brightly.

They waved in greeting, Plucky nodded in welcome.

"How has the band been?" She enquired cheerfully.

"Dude, we, like, totally have some songs written, and stuff" Tai said proudly.

"That's great!"

"Tux's fit."

"That is good."

"Dudette, it's all, like, totally going awesome and stuff!"

Cassie smiled "Then you shall be very happy when I tell you my good news."

"Good news? Freakin' tell us, then" Alec piped up.

"I have managed to get you a gig."

There was a moment of silence as they all stared at her.

"Dude, like...what?"

"I was able to find you a place to play. They want you there tomorrow at eight o clock."

"Freakin' heck, that was fast" Alec said weakly.

"How'd you do that?"

"Oh, one of my friends owns the place" she smiled.

"Dudette, like, nice and stuff!"

"How d'we get there?"

"I will take you there tomorrow, we can meet here at seven, is that okay?"

"It's, like, totally fine and stuff" Tai grinned.

The next day they gathered uncertainly outside the tavern in their tuxedos, getting odd looks from the few people in the tavern and those who walked past. Alec was unsuccessfully trying to clean up his guitar while Plucky watched him as usual, his shining silver axe reflecting the smoke from his cigarette. Tai and Vorn were in a minor disagreement about future styles and if hair styles would affect them at all. Vorn had been uncertain about the tuxedos at first, but Tai had reasoned that they fitted, looked smart and it was something to work with. Plucky had put his on with no fuss and then helped Alec button up his jacket. Unlike Alec, who looked too young for the outfit, the rest of the band gave the appearance of professionals who were ready to let loose.

"You all look great" Cassie's voice cut through Tai and Vorn's conversation.

"Dudette! You, like, totally look awesome and stuff!"

Cassie smiled, slightly embarrassed "Thank you, you all look very nice."

Alec looked up from his guitar and regarded her outfit. Cassie was wearing a golden dress with no sleeves with a decorative top half and high collar. Her nose piercing had been removed and she'd put on a bit of makeup. Overall the effect was quite stunning and made her look older but prettier. Alec looked back down at his guitar determinately, his cheeks slightly pink.

"So, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go" Vorn said.

"So, like, your friend, like, totally owns this place and stuff?"

"Yes, she was hoping to have some entertainment for her customers."

"Sounds good."

"Yes, it is a very nice place, I am sure you will be very popular."

"Dudette, like, don't worry, we'll, like, totally be fine and stuff."

"I am sure you will. Oh, there is our portal, let's hurry!"

The gig was being held in a cafe in Dalaran where tables had been moved and a space cleared for them to perform. The staff had kindly set up a mic and some drums with a few extra chairs stacked nearby for their use. There were a fair amount of people of all races gathered around tables and leaning on walls. They were led to the space by Cassie's friend who said they had a few minutes to get ready before she would introduce them. They gave each other nervous looks and Cassie wished them all good luck before going to sit with a few of her friends. They watched her go before all turning to set up.

Plucky pulled up a chair and put his foot on it, leaning his guitar on his leg and tuning it in a mildly bored way. Alec got his guitar out of its case and gave it a half-hearted polish before moving back slightly and resting the guitar on his leg. Vorn carefully arranged the drums and checked they all made the correct sounds. They all looked to Tai who had raised the mic to his height and nodded at them to say that all was fine. They looked over to Cassie's friend who nodded and walked over to make the announcement.

"Excuse me, patient customers. The band you've been waiting for are ready to play. Introducing: Authentic Dragon!" She scuttled off the stage and returned to Cassie's side.

After a brief pause in which the band looked at each other they began their first song. Vorn tapped the drums for the opening of the song, carefully counting the beats and maintaining an even tempo. After a few seconds Alec joined in with his bass and was quickly followed by Plucky with the main guitar riff. They continued the steady pattern of notes and beats for a moment and then slowed the beat, making it quiet enough for Tai to begin the first verse. Tai's singing voice was much smoother than when he spoke and each word he sang was clear, with only a faint hint of the Trollish accent he'd inherited. The carefully paced tune was met with a silent audience, some of which tapped along to the beat or watched the band with expressions of enjoyment.

When the song ended the band looked at each other and grinned, glad that nothing had gone wrong in their first performance. A short second silence passed before the audience began to applaud and relief washed over the foursome. Cassie dodged her way towards them through the cafe and grinned at them all.

"You played very well" she praised them "Everyone enjoyed your music."

"Freakin' hope so" Alec muttered, massaging his fingers.

"Is your hand okay?" Cassie asked, reaching for his fingers.

He snatched his hand away, looking fixedly at anywhere but at her "They're freakin' fine" he muttered.

"Oh, okay then. I must go; my boss will be waiting for me."

They bade her farewell and watched her go.

"You're blushing."

"Fuck you, Vorn."

Plucky patted his shoulder meaningfully.

"Fuck you, Plucky."

"Dude, you, like, totally went pink and stuff!"

"Fuck you, Tai!"

"Um, excuse me..."

"Fu-" He turned around and stopped short.

Two young women were stood before him, both Sin'dorei and both in casual clothes that would normally be seen on a man. They were staring at Alec with matching grins that reminded him of a smug cat or fox. He could feel something bad coming from them before they'd even opened their mouths.

"So you _are _a boy, then! By the light you're really pretty for a boy!"

"...Freakin' **what**?"

"You would look _adorabl_e in a dress!"

"What the freak are you on about?" Alec said, mortified.

"You look so awkward in a suit; perhaps you should try something more you!"

"Freakin' hell, I have no freakin' idea what you're on about?"

"Dude, they, like, totally make a good point and stuff" Tai cut in.

"What the f-"

"I get their point" Vorn added.

"You have got to be freakin' kidding me..."

"We know what we're talking about. Anyway, we've got to get going, we'll come to see you play again. Bye!" they skipped away, giggling.

There was a moment's pause where Vorn and Tai watched Alec watching the girls leave.

Alec raised his hand and stuck his fingers up rudely at the door they had exited through "Fuck you, fan girls!" then he turned to face them "and fuck you two for being weird!"

"Dude, if you, like, totally don't get it, see what Plucky says about it and stuff" Tai suggested.

"Fuckin' fine" Alec growled. He turned to ask Plucky, and stared.

Plucky was surrounded by a small gaggle of forsaken women, all of whom were fawning over him in a way that was almost obsequious. It was a sight so disturbing that Alec had to look away before he could bring himself to look back. He'd never seen a corpse attempt to act so winsome in all his life, much less a small crowd of them. Plucky- being the centre of all this attention – casually took it all in his stride and smoked his cigarette nonchalantly as the women expressed their deepest admiration and swooned when he waved off their compliments with a slight movement of his finger.

"How the fuck..." Alec began.

"-The hell're my women?" Vorn growled suddenly.

Alec and Tai looked at him with some surprise.

"You got those two, he's got a crowd, where're my women?" He explained angrily.

Tai chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder "Could take some time, dude" he chuckled again "Alec is, like, just pretty and I guess Plucky is one of those, like, totally cool guys and stuff."

"Trust me, If I could I'd give you those fucking girls in an instant" Alec muttered darkly.

"Not if I got somethin' to say 'bout it!" a loud, nasally high-pitched voice cut in from somewhere around their knees.

They looked down. Before them stood a goblin woman with bright purple hair tied into a pony tail that swooped to one side. Her thick fringe had been swept from her face and held down with a skull-shaped clip that didn't stop large amounts of scruffy strands poking out all over the place. She had thin eyes that were decorated slightly with purple make-up to match the violet colour of her eyes. Her skin was a light green and freckled. She had drooped ears with chunky piercings and a studs on both sides of her nose. She was dressed in what seemed to be a mock-swashbuckler outfit with a red sash around her waist, a low v-neck white shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black trousers with a pair of grey buccaneer boots. She was grinning at them like a miner who'd struck diamonds.

"Nice ta meet'cha, name's Kitchzy, I think that a group like ya – slowly growin' ta popularity an' all – are gunna need a manager" she grinned wider, holding out her hand.

Tai took her hand energetically and shook it "Dudette, pleased to, like, meet you and stuff!"

"What with how popular ya lot are gettin' ya'll need some kinda management, right?"

"Like, totally!"

"Well don'cha look any further, I got'cha back on this. Say I'll be ya manager and we can discuss business later, hm?"

"Like, sounds good, and stuff!"

"Nice, where'll I meet'cha?"

"We usually meet at Worlds End Tavern, we can meet you there in a few hours" Vorn cut in before Tai could say anything.

"Neat! See ya 'round" she said in a sing song voice, before vanishing out of the cafe.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Alec asked as they made their way to the portal back to Shattrath.

"What?"

"Back fuckin' there with that goblin!"

"What 'bout it?"

"You fuckin' organised a meet up!"

"Goblins're useful" Vorn shrugged, and said nothing more.

Alec muttered something darkly but no one was listening.

The next week, however, went smoothly for the foursome. Kitchzy was open for any sort of deal providing she got some profit, and didn't very much care about what the band wanted to do with itself. Her only terms were that she got at least fifteen percent of the profit, was allowed to make suggestions to the bands performance style and that they at least consider any demands fans asked of them. This included the idea of putting Alec in a dress. Eventually Alec agreed but he remained fully against some of the more awkward ideas Kitchzy had thought up for the entertainment of fans. All that was left was for everything to be put into action, and Kitchzy had carefully planned it all out.

* * *

**So yah... hoper you had fun :3 bet you can't wait to read bout Alec in a dress :D! Kitchzy is one of my favourite characters to write. I love writing her voice 333 review :3**

**Edit: had to re-write Kitchzy's description because my memory was poor and I couldn't remember what the model looked like -.-...**


	4. Alec's Dress

**this is where my favourite bits of the story kick in ^^ **

* * *

Alec stood firmly in his room, his face a deep red and fighting to control himself. He'd never felt so naked or exposed or vulnerable in his life! He was trembling with embarrassment as he tried to hold the curtain of his room in place and stubbornly refusing to move. Sure, he'd worn robes before, but this... this was just terrifying! He hoped to all levels of hell that they couldn't see him through the flimsy curtain. He cursed his people for having a taste for delicate, see through materials and for looking effeminate to other races.

"Alec, please come out" Cassie called though the curtain.

"No freakin' way!"

He didn't think he could go out and face them. He had to hold the curtain so neither Vorn, Tai, Cassie, Plucky or Kitchzy could open it. He'd never be able to live down looking like he did. It was all he had left to make sure he was never seen. The only way he could fix this would be if he got to the other side of the room, but he'd have to let go of the curtain to do that...

"Dude, just, like, man up and show us!" Tai sighed.

"How the freak am I meant to 'man up' like this?"

He wished he hadn't agreed to this. When Kitchzy had met Cassie the two girls had clicked instantly. Cassie had never really understood the divide between Horde and Alliance, and Kitchzy was a newer member to the Horde and saw opportunities everywhere. They had talked and somehow the idea of Alec being in a dress had been brought up. Normally, Alec would've said that Cassie would defend him in nearly any argument. However, upon hearing the idea, Cassie – much to Alec's displeasure- found the idea to be "so very cute" and run off to grab one of her best dresses. Alec hadn't thought much of it until he'd seen the dress and tried to make his escape. He'd been pinned down and half stripped before he'd bitten, clawed and struggled his way to freedom. He'd said he'd much rather put it on and maintain some dignity. Now he wished he'd made a runner while he'd had the chance.

"Ya jus' gunna make like a chicken, hm? You ain' gunna jus' disrespect Cassie's sacrifice to give you her favourite dress?"

Alec sighed. She had him there.

He lowly moved the curtain and stepped out, still bright red. He wore a baby pink dress heavily laces with frills and carefully stitched patterns. The skirt of the dress fell all the way down to his ankles and dragged slightly on the floor. The dress had long sleeves that covered his arms fully with a slight frill at the bottom around his wrist made of light pink netting. The dress had a low neck that stretched across his chest, a stretch of netting hanging over his collarbone from one shoulder to the other that wrapped around his neck with a slight raise of a collar. The front of the dress had buttons carefully sewn into it that pulled his sides in uncomfortably. The dress had a very low back that re-formed around the small of his back where the skirt met the top. He felt completely humiliated.

"Can I freakin' take it off now?" he muttered.

"Nah, ya look so cute I would eat'cha up" Kitchzy teased.

"Oh freakin' hell, please don't" he cringed.

"You look very pretty" Cassie said quietly.

She was right. Alec's pale skin was complimented by the pink of the dress with in turn was complimented by his bleach blonde hair. His thin frame and soft face made the dress seem quite fitting for him to wear. His already effeminate features made him look quite normal in the dress, unlike the tuxedo he'd worn where his girlish appearance made him seem awkward.

"This dress makes me feel like a freakin' pervert" Alec grumbled.

"But'cha look adorable in it! Sweet, now ya got somethin' to wear for ya next gig, until them wear other dresses so's ya get tossed to it, hm?" she strolled off, happy with herself.

"Freakin' wonderful. Where the freak does she expect me to find myself a dress I'm happy to wear?" Alec grumbled.

"Dude, I, like, totally brought you something you could try. Kitchzy, like, totally suggested it and stuff" Tai held up the lump of folded silvery material in his hands.

"It will look very nice on you. I will go and join Kitchzy while you change. You can keep that dress if you want, I am growing out of it" Cassie smiled and left.

"I fucking hate this" Alec growled as soon as Cassie was out of earshot "and you can stop fucking smirking, Vorn. I'll make sure some shit happens to you too!"

"Sure, whatever" Vorn shrugged, then left.

"Kitchzy says that, like, you should, like, totally have your hair done up and stuff" Tai said awkwardly.

"Oh fuck, fucking brilliant. Just what I fucking need" Alec hissed, slipping back in his room to change.

"Dude, it, like, could be worse..."

"How the fuck could it be worse?"

"Well, she wants me to, like, wear this weird outfit..."

"How could it be fucking weirder than a dress?"

"The dudette wants me to, like, wear this studded harness..."

Alec stuck his head out of the curtain "Fuckin' what?"

Tai nodded and Alec let out a low whistle, leaning on the side of his door. He'd pulled the dress off and stood shirtless in the hall, the dress hanging from his arms which were still stuck in the sleeves. He'd had the insight to put on a pair of shorts beneath the dress to avoid the awkward feeling of a breeze around his legs. There was a long pause as Alec and Tai thought carefully about where the suggestions the goblin would take them.

"She'd be better off fuckin' asking Vorn to do that" Alec said at last.

"That's what I, like, said. She said she'd, like, consider it and stuff" Tai shrugged.

Alec knew Tai well enough to know that the troll hated exposing his chest and nodded a few times "She had fuckin' better, or else we'll ditch her."

Tai nodded and took the dress off Alec who then disappeared into his room "Maybe stuff won't be, like, too bad" he mused.

Alec pulled the silvery dress on, his response muffled slightly "Always the fuckin' optimist."

"It's like, who I am" Tai shrugged.

Alec stepped out, wearing the silvery dress. It was made of a fine floaty white material that made most of the under-dress which fell down to the floor with a silvery hemming and long sleeves that flared around his wrists with a shiny pattern stitched along the edge. The over-dress was cleverly designed to look like a long jacket worn over the dress. It was open out to show the low neck of the under-dress and V-shaped pattern on the waist. It fell slightly higher than the under-dress and was hemmed with a shiny material. Around the waist and along the bottom of it there was a matching pattern to the one around the sleeves and slight padding over the shoulders. It was a fairly modest dress with subtle hints of being very expensive. The silvery material seemed to reflect Alec's pale hair.

"Oh fuck it, I'll never get used to this. This one doesn't feel like some kind of freak show at least.

Him and Tai made their way to the room where the rest had gone to.

With all the commotion going on, everyone had completely forgotten Plucky's presence. He'd been standing in the corner silently, not making any movements. He stood still, one hand raised mid-way through lighting his cigarette. It had been like that for a while. He'd been much too distracted to remember to finish what he was doing. He was still staring at the space where Alec had been when wearing the dress.

Alec found himself a few days later forced into a chair at the barbers, trying desperately not to force the Goblin off his hair. He didn't usually mind people touching his hair, but the way the his hair was being tugged, pulled, cut, washed, and generally messed with was starting to get on his nerves. Having kept his hair in a pony tail as soon as it got too long to bear he'd no paid it much attention and found himself quite shocked then the poor hairdresser had carefully sorted through layers of thick hair that fell down to the floor. Eventually it had been layered out with most of it cut so it was left long enough with a fringe and all the under-layer was platted tightly and the end cut neatly. What Alec felt even sorrier for the hairdresser for was the fact that the entire time Kitchzy had been ordering him about when he was doing the cut right or wrong or simply changing her mind about it every few minutes.

"Ugh, that barber didn't know anything 'bout hair cutting."

"And I suppose you freakin' do?"

"I know enough to know he can barely do it right."

Alec let out a sigh. He'd been thankful of the dress because the barber hadn't been able to make any man-girl jokes. Now everyone just saw him as a girl and didn't bother making jokes, instead of when everyone saw a boy that lookd like a girl that was easy to irritate. So far he'd been able to do well at getting used to the dress, and already his newly cut hair felt more comfortable. He just hoped things didn't get more embarrassing for him though.

* * *

**Poor Alec xD nothing is easy for him :P next chapter may take a while, it's all a little vague.**


	5. AuthenticKlok Special

**This is an apology special chapter for not updating as fast as I should've been. Sadly I had loads of exams and I still have a re-sit to go. The next chapter will be a bit... weak if I can't write it and somehow I've forgotten the plan for the chapter after. DON'T WORRY THOUGH! It's all good! Anyway, this is some not-connected-to-the-story special with a bit of OOC-ness as it's a X-over with Metalocalypse kinda sorta. If you dont' watch Metalocalypse or don't care for specials, skip this chapter.

* * *

**

**Authentic-Klok**

"This idea is fuckin' stupid" Alec grumbled unhappily.

"Deal with it" Vorn growled in response.

Kitchzy frowned at them all disapprovingly "Whya can'tcha, ah, get into the mood of this, eh?"

"Reminding you there's only fuckin' _four _of us!"

"Someone can, ah, play two parts."

"No fuckin' chance."

"Dude..."

"We don't even know this fuckin' band so how do you expect us to be them? Fans or no fuckin' fans there's no chance you're making me do this!"

"Dude..."

"It's one thing shoving me in a fuckin' dress. It's another thing trying to make me fuckin' dress up like _that_!"

Alec slammed his head into his folded arms which were rested on the table. They were sat around a gigantic wooden table in a dark room with Kitchzy stood at the head, a box beneath her feet to give her the necessary height. She was dressed smartly in a tux and a pair of glasses, her hair combed but still just as scruffy. In her hands she held a picture of the death metal band Dethklok. Next to her were a pile of clothes folded neatly on top of each other.

"The, ah, fans demanded it so, ah ya got'sa do it" Kitchzy said smugly.

"I fuckin' hate you" came Alec's muffled reply.

"Ac'chally everyone mean'ta, ah, hate you..."

"Fuckin' kill me now."

"That's he, ah, spirit!"

Alec muttered himself into silence, ignoring the bundle of clothes placed in front of him. Tai slowly raised his hand, a confused look on his face.

"Yah, ah, Tai?"

"Dudette, like... two things..."

"Ah, yeah?"

"Like, why do you keep going like 'ah' and stuff?"

"'Cause that's the thing the manager of Dethklok says!"

"Oh, like, okay. Um, like, and also, how are we going't to like... totally figure out Plucky's outfit, and stuff?"

"He can, ah, decide."

"But Plucky like, totally can't speak and like the ones in like Dethklok like totally talk like weirdly and stuff."

"Ah... we'll work around that...Now go get'cha selves changed!"

An hour later they were all stood around the table again. Tai's hair had been viciously tamed down so it hung awkwardly down the sides of his face, one lock pulled apart to hang over his eye awkwardly, his regular clothes replaced with a black short-sleeved top and a pair of black trousers with large black boots. Vorn's hair had been attacked and twisted into badly done dreadlocks with a few shorter ones flipped over the top of his head, his clothes were replaced with a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark trousers and a pair of black shoes. Alec's hair hat been carefully re-done so that the long plat was flipped behind his back and the shirt lenths were styled to stick out in a fairly triangular shape, his dress was replaced by a grey open-jacket over a blue shirt with black shorts and grey buckled boots. Plucky's appearance was oddly mis-matched where the two rythem guitarists' outfits had been merged into one so although his hair had been left alone he wore a grey-blue shirt with dark trousers and a massive belt with a skull on it and dark high boots. Kitchzy grinned at them.

"Y'all look, ah, very metal!"

"Fuck you."

"That's the, ah, spirit!"

"Dude, like... uh... brutal... and stuff?"

"Ya gettin' the , ah, hang of it!" She turned to Vorn.

"I won't do the accent."

"Ya'll do it or ya'll be, ah, wishing you had."

Vorn sighed "Dood" he muttered in a monotone voice.

"It'll, ah, have to do." She looked at Plucky.

"..." his silence expressed his disinterest in the matter.

"Perrrfect! Oh, ah, ya ain't supposed to smoke so..." Kitchzy slid across the table and snatched the cigarette from Plucky's mouth before he lit it.

There was a long, pregnant pause. Kitchzy left the room, waving her hand in a general way and giving them vague directions to the recording studio. Everyone turned to Plucky, who was still frozen, as though expecting the cigarette to reappear. Alec walked over, picked up the guitar and walked back to Plucky, handing it out to him. The forsaken took the guitar and attacked the strings with his bony fingers. He turned on spot and walked out, still clawing at the guitar.

"He's fuckin' lost without that cigarette."

"Dude, I, like, totally hope he's okay for, like, practice..."

"Aren't we meant to hate each other?"

"Oh... um..." Tai seemed momentarily lost.

"This band is fucked up... I better check on Plucky incase he tries to fuckin' burn the place down."

"Dude, he's not, like, that... brutal... is he?"

"Did you fuckin' see his face? He doesn't give a fuck about being in character; he's only playing that guitar to keep himself occupied!" Alec turned on his heel after getting more and more frantic as he spoke and sped off in the direction Plucky had gone.

"Dood" Vorn muttered.

"Um, like... anyway" Tai inspected the picture of Dethklok before flipping it over, peering at the character notes "I, like, totally have to use reading glasses..."

"Oh, I can use glasses?"

"No, it, like, says only I use glasses... you, like, gotta get totally wasted and do... some totally weird stuff...and stuff."

There was a pause as they stared at the paper, then looked at each other. Vorn carefully pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket, rubbed the lens carefully, then handed it them to Tai, who took them carefully.

"This is, like, totally not working for us" Tai sighed.

By practice, nobody's mood had improved. Vorn had seen the drums he was expected to play and nearly walked out before Tai had managed to talk him into sense. They'd decided to warm up with the new instruments with one of their slower songs. Vorn had taken a while to adjust to the use of drum sticks and flat out refused to sit while drumming. Alec had been awkwardly trying to play the heavy bass, squirming uncomfortably under the strap and cursing the way the jacket got in the way. Tai had fumbled for a few minutes trying to raise the mic a little higher. Kitchzy had complained that she wasn't able to afford a place for the boys to practice and that they'd been using her spare room. Plucky had remained silent, his fingers ripping at the strings.

When they'd finally started playing properly, they'd had to stop quite quickly because something had gone wrong. It was Plucky's guitar. They stared at him playing in horror. Though his fingers were still moving and the amp was carefully sorted to sound clear and the guitar was freshly tuned, the noise his fingers were making were not playing the riff to the song. Instead his fingers were tearing at the guitar at a speed they'd never even attempted and his lack of clear concentration caused him to miss notes entirely.

"Dude, uh... Plucky?" Tai cautioned.

The forsaken whipped his head around, teeth bared. They heard the click of every bone in his neck as it twisted too fast.

"Don't you, like... think you uh... need to um...like..."

"I'll go get that fuckin' goblin and kick her ass" Alec said quickly before speeding out of the room.

Tai carefully walked over and took Plucky's hand, picking his fingers off the guitar until he detached the guitarist from the guitar.

"Dude, take, like, a break and stuff" he carefully pushed Plucky down into a seat, who immediately began fidgeting with the straps on his face.

Vorn carefully lay the drum sticks down and stood next to Tai, a worried expression only slightly hidden behind a feign expression of annoyance. When Alec returned carrying Kitchzy under his arm he handed Plucky a cigarette. The forsaken grabbed it quickly, lit it and took a drag, relaxing instantly and nodding thanks to Alec. The bassist put Kitchzy down who frowned in annoyance.

"Ya can't even do one thing for ya fans!"

"Sometimes I think fuck the fans, in all honesty. Fuck this, let's go home and get back to our music and our fuckin' life style."

"Yeah" Vorn agreed.

"I, like, think it's totally better for the band and stuff."

"But'cha were gunna perform one of their songs!"

"Fuck it. Only in our fuckin' gear."

"You are so girly..."

"Fuck you too, Vorn."

* * *

**There's the damn special. Somewhere out there Dethklok has Murderface stuck in a dress. I'll probably do an illustration of this chap. Btw the next chap has Authentic Dragon's final outfits put together so~ (except Alec who wears any dress these days :3).**


	6. Fangirls

**Got the new chapter up! Yatta! This one took a while because it was kinda vague in mind and I wasn't sure how to sort it. Anyway's enjoy!**

* * *

The next few gigs went smoothly. Tai had adopted the Haliscan set to replace the tux, though decided to ditch the hat, and added a long black cloak and a pair of shiny black boots. Alec's dress had been slightly modified to give it extra frills and a more feminine curve to his body, much to his displeasure, along with vast amounts of makeup. Vorn had kept the tux trousers but ditched the shirt and jacket entirely, preferring a bare chest and matching black toots to Tai's, but had gone an extra step further and added fingerless black gloves. Plucky had more-or-less kept the tux but oddly taken a liking to the Haliscan hat and added a gigantic chunky metal belt and a pair of massive black boots with holes in the front for his toes to poke through. Their quickly growing fanbase were enthralled by their looks and different style of music. Even when they had just gone out to sit and have a drink, fans had shown up asking for performance dates and if said band member could perhaps sign their cloaks? Straight after gigs people would go up to them and express how much they adored the band. Sometimes they'd even hang out with fans, making new friends and contacts, getting requests for more performances. Too many times Alec had his sex questioned and every time he'd repeated "what the fuck (or freak depending on the sex of the questioner) do you think?" Though sometimes the fans seemed a little insistent, overall Tai didn't mind them too much. But he could see it gnawing away at Alec. One day, the guitarist had stood up just after finishing breakfast in their new apartment and said:

"I'm going out fuckin' shopping. Need something to clear my fuckin' head" and left before anyone could say anything.

"Dude, hope he's, like, okay and stuff" Tai had mumbled after a while.

Plucky simply shrugged and watched the door patiently, taking a drag on his cigarette.

Alec let his hair down and put on a simple black dress that wouldn't be too noticeable with a matching dark hood to stop people bothering him. He didn't know what he really wanted; just that thinking of anything else would keep the pressure of irritating fans off his mind. Perhaps, he thought, he should pay a mage to send him to Dalaran where he could blend with the crowds and sit in a restaurant and have a peaceful drink- or even visit Silvermoon.

Due to his distracting thoughts he'd wandered into the shadier part of Shattrath, and mentally cursed himself for being so careless. He turned around swiftly, meaning to make his way towards the Scryer's terrace to see if there were any helpful mages there, but found that something had caught on his sleeve and held him back. He made to turn but something cracked on the back of his head, stopping all train of thought or motion- and then everything blacked out.

He woke up what seemed like hours later, lying on something warm and soft. He was very comfortable, perhaps he'd overslept? Something was tickling his bare skin and he became aware that he wasn't wearing his sleeping robe. In fact, he realised, he was only aware of wearing a pair of boxers. He tried to move and open his eyes, suddenly feeling a dull ache in the back of his head. Had he gotten smashed last night? That wasn't like him at all. He opened his eyes.

His first impression was that he was lying on a great white bear of some sorts. He was lying on thick white fur and there was a warm patch just where he'd been lying. Around him were deep red silken pillows and royal blue silken cushions and what looked like rose petals of all shades from white to red to black were scattered across the fur and pillows, and when he moved the slid off his arms and back and floated from out of his hair, which had somehow been kept tidy and free of the usual tangles and knots he usually woke to.

He looked around. The room was dark, lit only by candles. Once he'd adjusted to the lighting he saw that he was, in fact, lying on a round bed, typical of Blood Elves, with a massive white fur sheet over the normally blue mattress with all extra decorations thrown on. The floor was much like any typical Sin'dorei building with white-silver stones and colourful veins in between, but there was a deep red, thick carpet that lay at the foot of the bed with a jug of wine and a bowl of fresh fruit in it. The walls had been graphitized with words and images that were barely visible; he didn't even bother trying to make them out. He was busy staring at the other people in the room.

Seven cloaked and hooded figures had drawn close, and then knelt at the floor, as though in prayer. He shuffled awkwardly and looked around, feeling horribly naked.

"Uhm..." He began, unsure of what to say.

"Oh Lord Master of Music! Our Angel of Bass! Guide us with your knowledge and grace us with your glory!" The one on the furthest left cried dramatically in an over-the-top mysterious voice before throwing them self to the ground as though to worship.

"...The fuck?" Alec muttered, baffled.

"Our Angel of Music!" The other six chanted, before imitating the other one.

"Er, I think you have the wrong fuckin' guy so..." Alec made to get out of the bed.

"No! Master, you must not move! Please stay where you are!" One of the hooded figures cried out.

"Right, fuck this. I'm certain you have the wrong person-"Alec began.

"You are the crossdressing male bassist of the popular band Authentic Dragon?" the hooded figure on the left cut in.

Alec bristled "Crossdressing! Fuck that! It's-"But he never got to explain what it was, for he was cut short again.

"My master, I apologise! I have offended you!" The hooded figure threw them self to the floor dramatically.

"Can I fuckin' go now?" Alec asked, exhausted with all of this.

"No, my Lord. The mortal world is no place for you!"

Alec let out a long sigh.

Back at the house that Kitchzy had kindly bought the band, Tai was sitting in his room. The decoration was quite basic with only a mic on his desk at which he sat. He was tapping at a bit of paper upon which he was trying to write a new song. Unfortunately, he was much too worried. The normally optimistic singer was troubled by the lack of his bad-mouthed bassist. The elf had been gone for hours and he doubted that even Alec could spend that long shopping. He wondered if Alec had got into some trouble, then shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He didn't want to dwell on that. Normally he'd speak to Vorn in this sort of situation, but the Orc had decided to see if he could find himself another drum. Tai was finding it quite strange to be without Vorn, whom he'd practically known all his life and had never really been separated from since they'd met. He'd momentarily considered finding Kitchzy but he knew she'd just wave her hand and say something not very helpful. Perhaps, he mused, Plucky may be able to help.

He stood and meandered out of his room towards Plucky's room, which was right at the end of the corridor and was the smallest bedroom in the house. he knocked on the door a few times and then pushed it open gently.

"Dude, uh, can I, like, totally..." he trailed off, stunned.

Plucky was surrounded by women. At least two of each race of women, all very attractive, horde and alliance alike surrounded plucky with trays of food, drinks and cigarettes. All of them were looking upon him as though he were some sort of god. Plucky raised his head casually and looked at Tai questioningly, a cigarette poking out of his mouth.

"Uh, like, sorry and stuff!" Tai left the room quickly.

The young troll leaned against the door, flustered at finding Plucky's room being practically a whore house. He shook his head and wandered down the corridor, feeling utterly lost for the first time since meeting his friends. Just when he was about to give up hope in a very uncharacteristic manner, he heard the door close and Vorn call greeting. He grinned and made his way down the stairs to greet his good friend.

Alec was growing more and more frustrated. He didn't know what they wanted from him or why he wasn't allowed to move. They'd tried to force the wine and fruit on him until he'd had to physically shove them away. Now they'd left him and he was tired. He wanted to leave but didn't seem to know which way to turn. Some of the candles had blown out and he could barely see further than the red carpet.

Just then three figures emerged, though they were not robed. They were three female blood elves wearing similar scanty dresses and walked in such a way that their hips were thrown out in a way that was meant to seem arousing. They drew close to Alec, who shuffled back awkwardly, and lay on the furry bed, reaching out and stroking Alec who flinched back.

"Let us _entertain_ you" one of the girls said in a lust-filled voice.

"Ah, fuck, no thanks" Alec said awkwardly.

"A God must have his _loyal servants_" The other whispered.

"I'm not a fuckin' God so I don't need any fuckin' servants" Alec laughed nervously, trying to edge away. Today was just getting worse.

"Let us _please _you" the other moaned slightly.

Alec scrambled away "Fuck, help me someone" he half whimpered.

Just then a door opened at the end of the dark room and light flooded in. A silhouetted figure stood in the door momentarily before he held out his hand, a ball of light dancing between his fingers. The man was wearing golden plate armour and had long, neat golden hair with a blue headband keeping his fringe from his eyes. he walked forwards with authority.

"_Okay you lot, scram. Otherwise I'll triple your rent for ruining my property"_ He commanded in Thalassian.

The girls made to protest but he gave them a firm glare and they scampered out, glancing back once or twice at Alec. The young elven paladin turned to Alec and grinned, offering his hand. Alec took it and pulled himself up, grinning back at him.

"_Hello there, brother_" The young man grinned winningly, still speaking Thalassian.

"_Antherin, I'd have never fuckin' expected_" Alec responded in kind "_Let's catch up later, shall we, for now we'll find my fuckin' clothes and get out of here._"

* * *

**Poor Alec, he doesn't get a moments peace. and hey, check it, new character :D! And, as for Plucky, he loves pretty women. Just being there, nothing sexual. he just likes being surrounded by pretty things.**


	7. A Bit of Banter

**Huray! An update! This one's just sort-of a filler chapter with some character development before the real drama kicks off in the next few chapters!**

* * *

They all sat around the small wooden table Kitchzy had set up in one of the rooms downstairs in their new house in Dalaran. The four band members, Kitchzy and Antherin were deep in conversation. Alec only had his trousers on with a blanket thrown over his shoulders, Antherin and stripped down to just a white shirt and white trousers. Kitchzy was wearing a deep red sleeping robe and Vorn had pulled on a pair of grey trousers once woken. Tai and Plucky were the only ones wearing their day clothes as neither had gone to sleep that night (Plucky having been occupied with his fan girls and Tai having been worried about Alec).

"So your Alec's brother, are ya?" Kitchzy asked Antherin.

"Yes, I was very surprised to find him after years of not seeing him."

"How come ya never mentioned him before?" The goblin asked, peering suspiciously at Alec.

"I didn't think I'd ever fuckin' see him again."

"More like you hoped, brother."

"For good fuckin' reason" Alec snarled.

Antherin sighed heavily and looked away "There's no point trying to talk you into good terms then?"

"Fuck no."

The brothers turned away from each other. Alec stared down at his feet, frowning darkly while Antherin glanced around awkwardly, trying to think of something to say.

"Dude, like... what was going on anyway? One moment you were like totally missing and the next you show up, like, all ruined and stuff" Tai said, slightly confused and worried.

"Our fans are fucking weird, maybe we should get some assassinated" Alec grumbled in response.

"Those are my lodgers you're threatening, dear brother."

"Don't try any of that fucking bullshit on me" Alec growled "They're fucking creeps."

"Dude, wait... what? You, like, totally got attacked by fans, and stuff?"

"Some fuck like that..."

The table suddenly became aware that Plucky was passing his opinion. The forsaken lit a new cigarette and took a drag of it, exhaled a cloud of smoke, leaned back on his chair and fixed Alec with a long stare. An uneasy silence passed over the group as Alec stared back. After a moment, the young elf slammed his head against the table.

"For fucks sake, you can't be fucking serious!"

"..." was Plucky's only response.

"Fuck this shit" the bassist growled.

"What did he..." Antherin began curiously.

"He thinks pretty-boy should get some sorta protection or somethin'" Kitchzy explained with a smug look on her face.

Antherin looked at the guitarist, who shrugged.

"It's a good idea" said Vorn, surprising the rest of the band.

The drummer so rarely spoke or passed opinions on anything that it was always quite a shock for him to speak at all. The other considered this for a while. It made sense that they should be kept safe from dangerous people, fans or not. Kitchzy had already dealt with a few angry people who didn't like the idea of people wasting their time playing music when they should be aiding the war efforts- completely phasing over the fact that Vorn's leg wouldn't allow him to move fast enough, Tai's reluctance to kill a fly would definitely be an issue, Alec's small body would barely take a punch and Plucky's muteness would mean he'd have no way of calling for backup or reporting anything. She'd also had to battle down other Goblins, especially ones she knew, who were hoping to get some sort of link to the band and make money through them. Not a chance she'd let anything mess with _her _money-makers.

Alec stood up angrily "Fuck your shit" he growled, shooting a glare at Plucky, who stared calmly back. The elf made a "tch" noise, and stormed out of the room, kissing his chair to the floor as he left.

"He'll be more agreeable when he's calmed down" Kitchzy sighed.

"Since when does my brother swear so copiously?" Antherin asked.

Kitchzy raised an eyebrow "Di'nt he swear that much before?"

"He barely spoke as a child. I haven't seen him since he ran away" Antherin said, then raised his eyebrows at the curious looks the other were giving him "What?"

"Dude, he, like, ran away?" Tai asked weakly "Why?"

"If my brother hasn't told you the story, then I don't think I really have the right to tell you" Antherin reasoned simply.

"Past is the past" Vorn shrugged.

"Well said" Antherin agreed, fixing his headband unnecessarily.

Kitchzy had eventually changed into something more appropriate and made them all coffee, reasoning that they all needed a drink. Alec had remained in his room and not responded to any of her demands that he come back downstairs. She felt like the mother of a group of over-sensitive kids. She had to keep them happy all the time, had to stop Alec from being a whiny girl, had to meet Vorn's expectations, had to keep Tai from doing unexpected things, had to keep an eye on Plucky, had to manage their money, their home and their lives. It was exhausting to say the least. She didn't have many people to talk to it seemed.

Vorn drank his coffee quietly, listening to Tai and Antherin talk while Kitchzy made notes on some paper. Plucky had ignored his drink and left the room, probably to check on Alec or look for some women.

"Alec was a lot different as a child, you understand. I can't imagine why he's turned out so angry, he certainly doesn't look any different than he used to."

"Dude, so, like, what kinda kid was he anyway and stuff?"

"He was very quiet and shy, we were usually always together. Quite often people mistook him for a girl due to being so small and quiet."

"An' the long girly hair?" Kitchzy added.

Antherin gave her an odd look "Long hair is very common among Elven races, it doesn't make a difference."

"Whatever" Kitchzy shrugged.

"So, like, he was totally different and stuff?" Tai asked meekly.

"Pretty much. But some aspects of him haven't changed at all."

"Like what?"  
"I can see that deep down he wants to be the brothers we were before. He's just as easy to read. He refuses to resort to violence, no matter the pressure he's under..." a small smile passed across Antherin's face "and he still has a mark on his waist."

"Dude, like, what?"

"Oh, it's nothing anyone else would notice unless you'd seen it a hundred times before" Antherin explained hurriedly "The kind of thing only people who lived together would see."

"Oh, right" Tai looked somewhat confused but covered it over quickly.

"I'm a little surprised to see that he hasn't gotten much taller since I last saw him."

"Dude, he's grown, like, two inches or something since I first met him and stuff."

"So he was a midget when you were kids?"

"That's a harsh was to put it, but yes, he was exceptionally small."

Kitchzy let out a small giggle "So I guess you had to protect him and his smallness, like any good older brother?"

Antherin gave her another odd look, blinking a few times "You must be confused, I'm the younger brother."

* * *

**Silly Kitchzy, height doesn't define age! Otherwise she'd be the youngest and Tai the oldest :P! Anyway, will work on the next chap soon. Holiday nearly over so D: but I know what I'm doing and there's vast amounts of character development and drama on its way BWAHAHAHA!**

**Review ^^!**


	8. Competition

**New chapter! This is where all the real drama begins. **

* * *

Alec had been in an especially foul mood all week. His playing had slowly gotten worse until Vorn had pointed it out during practice, and the bassist had thrown his instrument to the floor, swore a few times angrily and stormed out, slamming his surprised brother out of the way. The younger elf had been holding a drink for Tai that Kitchzy had brewed up to keep his vocals clean-sounding which had spilled onto the floor and left a dark stain that no amount of cleaning had managed to remove. The stain had started to smell after the first day and made practice harder for the boys and made Alec refuse to go back to the practice room. He'd spent days sitting in his room, fixing his hair and going through his wardrobe whilst ignoring everyone's calls for him, which in turn had irritated plucky to no end. Antherin's lack of understanding the situation or ability to help out with Alec had irritated Vorn, who was slowly ruining his drums from constant distractions, and getting more and more snappy at Tai, who'd simply tried to keep a cool head in the midst of all the chaos. Eventually, Kitchzy had sent them all to go out and relax while she sorted out all the problems.

They sat in their regular tavern with tankards of beer in front of them. Alec was quietly fingering his latest purchase- a pair of long, black leather boots –idly, his hair pulled back into its normal plat and dressed in his casual men's clothing for the first time in a while. He seemed somewhat calmer than he had been over the past few days and had settled comfortably into familiar environment without hordes of fans bothering him. Tai and Vorn were having a small quarrel about where the gig after next would be and if the next song should have a drum solo, vocal solo, or both. Plucky was surveying the tavern quietly, the cigarette hanging lazily between his teeth. His eyes locked on a group and the corner and he sat up straight, alerting the rest of the boys to his movements. They followed the direction he was looking.

The small group consisted of three girls, who were sitting by the stage. Alec noted with distaste that they were all Alliance. A young Draenei with dusty blue skin stood in the middle, her horns twirling backwards and brown hair pulled back into two ponytails, she had full, dark lips and wore a long black robe. To her left stood a young human woman with reddish-pink hair that hung around her pale, freckled face in thick waves, her eyes hidden by a low-tilted leopard-printed hat and dressed in a robe with dark brown and white patterns with a bare back. On the other side was an ageless-faced Kal'dorei woman with pale lilac skin and purple jagged lines down her face like blades, her green hair cut short with a sweeping fringe, wearing a low-cut green tunic with elbow-long sleeves and grey trousers tucked into gargantuan black boots. They were eyeing the four boys with dark smirks on their faces.

"Fuck. Trouble" Alec murmured.

"Head down" Vorn advised, staring fixedly into his own drink.

"Why are we-" Tai began.

"Quiet!" Vorn cut in.

The girls strode over meaningfully and stopped directly behind Alec, who was trying with all his might to tell Tai not to say anything. He could almost smell danger radiating off these girls and knew it would be a wise move to listen to Vorn when he spoke. Plucky was, for once, looking in the exact opposite direction of the women. Vorn silently preyed to whatever God or Goddess there may be that the women would leave them be- they practically radiated danger.

A thin, blue hand slammed down on the table between Tai and Vorn "Bur gol daer" came a thickly accented, smug voice.

"Lars dana" Alec muttered, receiving glares from the girls.

The young Draenei straightened up and glared around at the boys, then looked at Alec "Ash noth U rothas?"

Alec nodded one, glaring back.

"Y gloin hir melka re goth 'Kalar Spiritus-Deo' lon endirvis noth O se 'Authentic Dragon' agol far a'l 'Thanagor Mundi' bur waldir."

Alec nodded again, a bitter expression on his face.

The Draenei grinned smugly and left, waving lazily "Barad."

The other two followed with smug expressions on their faces. The young human brushed against Vorn's back, marking him drown darkly. They scowled at their retreating backs. Tai watched them leave with mild interest. He'd never heard so much common spoken in his life.

"Elf, where'd you learn to speak Alliance?" Vorn growled suspiciously.

"Cassie taught me a few words, same as I taught her fucking Orcish. Those fucking bitches were way to fucking smug."

"What'd they want?"

"Band Battle between us and their fucking band 'Kalar Spiritus-Deo' in some kind of fucking 'World King' tournament thing."

"Dude... Karla Spritings Dyoo?"

"Kalar Spiritus-Deo... translates to some fucking weird thing like Killer Spirit God or some fuck."

"Kalar means killer?"

"Yeah, why the fuck does it matter?"

"That human bitch said it to me."

Plucky leaned back on his chair and put a foot against the table, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Dude, like... are we gunna like... totally accept the challenge and stuff?"

There was a long pause where everyone thought about it.

"I think we, like, totally should."

"Start a fucking war why don't you."

"It's about sides now, not music."

Tai stood up purposefully "Then we'll, like, totally make it about the music!"

Alec stood, knocking his chair back and spilling his drink.

The tavern went silent.

"You just don't fucking get it do you, you fucking optimist. This is a fucking war they're asking for; this isn't about bands wanting to fucking see whose best, it's about Alliance versus the Horde. It's the last fucking thing we need, there's too much fucking stress anyway- our gig in Gadgetzan got cancelled last week because of that fucking dragon we named ourselves after!" He kicked the chair out of the way and stormed out, dodging past Plucky's outstretched hand.

Tai slumped down in his chair and sighed heavily. He rested his face in his hands and rubbed his brow slowly. Vorn watched him quietly, ignoring Plucky as he got up and followed Alec out. After a few moments Tai raised his head and looked at Vorn wearily.

"Do something about him" Vorn said.

"No, due, it's okay... he's like, got a point and stuff."

Vorn shook his head "You're soft."

"Doesn't matter, dude, I can totally handle it."

Vorn folded his arms and frowned.

"Trust me, it'll, like, totally work out and stuff" he smiled tiredly.

"You need sleep."

"And you need to, like, calm down. You're just, like, totally annoyed at what that human chick said to you."

Vorn stood and gave Tai one last look, then turned and left. Tai sighed and finished his drink tiredly. He knew Kitchzy would have a fit at Alec and then go hectic over planning, he knew the goblin would love the idea of a 'Band Battle'. Perhaps she would make some new business deals or increase their popularity or hire some guards for Alec, or whatever else it was she was looking for. He'd seen her eyeing a Mechano Hog the other day and didn't doubt that she'd be after it.

It wasn't until hours later, surrounded by empty flagons, did he pass out on the table.

* * *

**Right, the translation to what the young Draenei said to the boys is "Suck stupid people", this isn't real Common translation because WoW doesn't have a real dictionary to translate by. 'Daer' however does mean 'People'. Alec replies "Ugly bitch" neither of the words are real translations. Most of the common was thrown together words from the game- using the wiki page on the language. Kalar= Killer, Spiritus = Spirit, Deo = God, Thanagor = King, Mundi = World... those are the only real translations. **

**Poor Tai, he gets pushed so hard for someone so nice and relaxed.**

**Since the reviews lef so far are by people without accounts I'll respond here:**

**BACON: Weird spacings? i checked over and didn't see any. Also, you said there was a 'redundant bit' without specifying what bit, so I can't fix it, nor the parts you said could be re-phrased...**

**Glad you like Plucky, he's quite fun to write about... all cool and mysterious and awesome. Don't confuse him with Plucky Duck though, anyway I recently went back and edited it so Plucky's hair is black so I could fit it in better. So sadly their hair/feather colour does not match XD! **

**And yes, Kitchzy IS made of win, she's just one badass manager-ess.**

**Laurea: Thanks for saying it has potential and nice characters, but the plot can't really be falling apart when it's actually picking up from here. I would do a review&rewrite but you haven't specified what about the storyline is a problem... **

**Also, I do have some issues writing dialogue because I have to pull apart all the random jumbled-up bits of thought in my head so I may go back and check over the conversations. Also, the point is that Alec DOES swear like an angsty teenager who's compensating for lack of vocabulary with swearing. It's what he does, it does get explained away, have no fear. **

**Please Review, people, and when you do SPECIFY anything you think needs working on because I'm not a mind-reader, guys ^^;.**


	9. Arguments and Censorship

**I uploaded! This is like, the LONGEST chapter EVER in this fic! Probably will be in the whole one! Or maybe not depending on how the rest of this fic goes! My notes tell me that this fic will reach up to 15 chapters! Anyway, read on :D**

* * *

The acceptance of the challenge could well have been the end of the group's friendship. As soon as Kitchzy had agreed to the Band Battle Alec had kicked off. After a loud row between the manager and bassist, Tai and tried to calm them down and make them see the brighter side of the tournament, which had caused Vorn to get irritable. He'd snapped at Tai, who'd tried to keep his friend calm, and failing spectacularly. Eventually Kitchzy had cut in again, and Alec had sparked up again, his temper getting shorter and shorter by the minute. There had been another row, in which Tai had tried unsuccessfully to calm everyone down. Plucky sat in silence the whole time, undisturbed. Until Alec rounded on him.

"Don't think you can fucking get out of this just because you're fucking mute, you bastard!" he snarled.

Plucky simply stared back icily.

"Don't you fucking give me that look you piece of-"

"Alec, dude, chill out-"

"Shut it, Tai, you're the one who got us in this fucking mess to start with!"

"Dude, I just-"

"Tai, give up" Vorn muttered.

"Fuck off, Vorn, no one needs your opinion" Alec growled.

"Lay offa him, elfy, ya gotta nasty temper, ya know?"

Alec slammed his hands down on the table, hair unwinding from its plat. They'd had this argument a few times before Kitchzy had accepted, and this time he wasn't ready to deal with any of it. He was going to stand his ground if it meant threatening them at knife-point. The tournament only promised horrible things for the future no matter how he looked at it. He wished he could get Tai to just understand that. What other choice did he have?

"You fucking realise this is going to start a war, right?" Alec tried again.

"Dude, we keep it to music only!" Tai insisted.

"I give up, we go with it" Vorn surrendered tiredly.

"No fucking way you are letting them do this, Vorn! Back me up!"

"Give up, Alec, we've accepted."

"Alec, sweetie, jus' please try an' see it our way-"

"Don't you fucking call me that you little sneak!"

"Dude, Alec, like-"

"I don't fucking care!"

"Alec-"

"Fuck off, Vorn, you coward!"

The Orc stood up suddenly, ignoring the pain in his awkward leg. He glared viciously at Alec, who glared acidly back. There was a long, tense silence as the two teens stood stock still, staring at each other, both fully aware of the other's weaknesses in a fight and how to use it to their advantage. No one moved for what seemed hours, unsure of what the slightest twitch would set off. Plucky watched the two carefully, ready to tear them apart if he had to. Kitchzy and Tai glanced at each other quickly, before looking back at the bassist and drummer.

"Fuck this" Alec growled, turning away. He was tired of all the arguing and found that his moment of stubbornness and adrenaline had left him. He saw no point in arguing when he was the only one who could see clearly.

"Dude, like, where are you going?"

"Away from here, you fucking idiot, I can't be fucked arguing."

Plucky got up and blocked him before he reached the door. Alec narrowed his eyes dangerously but the forsaken stood his ground, cigarette held loosely between his teeth.

"Get the fuck out of my way" Alec hissed.

Plucky stared at him for a while, then shook his head lightly.

"I said, get the fuck out of my way, idiot!"

He shook his head again.

Alec clenched his teeth and let out a short hiss of annoyance "Fucking move!"

Another shake of the head.

Alec snarled, pulled back his fist and swung. He hit the guitarist with more force than intended, and there was a loud tell-tale crunch of breaking bone as Alec's knuckles made connection with Plucky's jaw. He didn't stop to watch Plucky land heavily on the floor, nor stop when the others called him back. He just kept walking, blocking it all out. As he walked his pace sped up, and soon he was running.

He ran at full speed, covering his ears with his hands to block out the sound of the crunching bone, tried to block the images of the startled expression on the normally tranquil undead. He ran without looking where he was going, letting his feet take him where he'd run to in the past, and when his feet carried him out of the city he kept running until he fell down by a small pond and curled up, eyes squeezed shut.

Vorn had seen Alec storm off many times in the past, the elf's temper was no shock to anyone. He and the blonde had argued about it before, but eventually he'd given up bothering to argue at all. He found that as he grew older, that adapting to situations became easier as long as he accepted it. He'd accepted that he'd never fight in the war; he'd accepted that he had no family to turn to; he'd accepted that he'd be in a band; and he'd finally accepted that he was the least appealing of them. He knew that eventually Alec would come back home, sullen and silently, and act as if nothing had happened. He didn't worry for the elf at all, but he was worried for Tai.

The singer was easily upset by arguments among his friends, and tried to keep disagreements to a minimum, always searching for a mid-point. He knew Tai was scared sick for what could happen to Alec when he was out alone; he'd been distraught when Alec had gone missing. He'd tried to calm him down but the troll had continued to stress, grinding on Vorn's patience. Tai, though mellow and relaxed, had always seemed somewhat too clingy to his friends, Vorn found, and assumed that perhaps it had something to do with the reason he'd ended up in the Orphanage. Vorn had been in the matron's care for most of his life, but Tai had arrived at a much older age than most, too young to make decisions for himself, but old enough to understand what was happening.

He leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling in his room. He'd tried to keep everything simple, easy to deal with – unlike Alec's flamboyant decor – but had ended up with large weapons hanging off one wall grandly, as though he hoped to use the one day, and a large horde flag pinned on the opposite wall. In one corner he'd laid out his drums carefully and tidily, with a pile of spare leathers should one break. Once, he'd asked Tai how he kept his furniture so simple, with no personal possessions pas his clothes. His friend had shrugged lightly and smiled.

Tai. Vorn's thoughts moved back to his friend, and remembered how he'd not returned home until sunrise looking like death. He knew about Tai's drinking problem and had once tried to talk to him about it, only resulting in a short argument where Tai simply shrugged off everything he'd said. He knew that he and the troll would always disagree over things, but he usually didn't have the effort to continue an argument very far, and Tai was never up for any kind of argument anyway. He knew that they would never row properly, there would never be a situation that bad, would there? No, there wouldn't, but he did cut his patience every time they disagreed. He was glad the singer was downstairs with Kitchzy, trying to sort out Plucky, he needed time to think.

Alec was curled up tightly, in a self-pitying, mournful way. Somewhere faintly on the edge of his consciousness, he could hear the sounds of footstep's. Someone sat down next to him quietly, but said nothing. A soft hand lay on his shoulder and he raised his head slightly to look at the person beside him. Cassie smiled back comfortingly.

"You should not run away, Alec, it makes people sad."

"_Get away you annoying person" _he mumbled in Common.

"_That brings me back to our childhood; you used to say that to me all the time._"

"_I say it again. Get away._"

"_I'm glad I didn't teach you how to swear, you're much nicer when you don't sound like an ill-spoken child."_

Alec frowned and said nothing.

Cassie carefully untangled his plat and brushed through his hair with her fingers, neatening it, then re-platted it slowly. They sat in silence for a while as she fixed his hair and he stared at his reflection in the water. Her fingers worked carefully and slowly, and when she was finished she lay it over his shoulder tidily. They sat in silence for a moment longer as he regarded her cautiously and she smiled back.

"_You don't have to hide it, Alec, I know you swear, why do you feel the need to hide it?_"

"_Girls should not hear words like that..._" He responded slowly.

"_Nobody should, it does nothing for you, Alec. You don't look smart or tough, and it'll only make you less approachable._"

"_I hate humans for this reason, you betray my people then act nice_" He muttered.

"_Yes, I know, Alec, you've said this before. You told me you hated humans when we first met. You told me it every day of our childhood._"

"_I hate undead too._"

"Y_es, I thought you might. But Plucky doesn't hate you, he's worried about you. And so am I, so please stop lying to yourself._"

Alec was silent again.

Cassie shuffled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. For as long as she could remember, she'd considered Alec as an older brother. She'd been a toddler when they'd first met and had refused to talk to anyone else for years. He'd been an older brother to her, someone who would protect her from her fears and danger. To most, she knew, he appeared to be a violent, bad-mouthed brat, but she knew through years experience that deep inside he was capable of caring for his friends truly did value what he had.

"_Remember when we were very little, and you once told me that you didn't want me around?_"

"_You were an annoying kid._"

"_You made me cry and told me to go away._"

Alec shuffled awkwardly, looking away from her.

"_I ran all the way out here, just to this pond. Do you remember?_"

"_Yes, I found you much later_" Alec smiled faintly.

Cassie smiled softly "_You sent an entire search party to find me_" she gazed at him thoughtfully "_Why did you send a search party?_"

"_I could not find you_" he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_But you hate humans. You hate the alliance. Why did you look after me? Why didn't you let me die out there?_"

He regarded her carefully, then said "_Because you are my little sister and you are important to me._"

Cassie was silent for a moment. Alec had never said anything like that to her, and she was touched. Before, whenever she'd asked him a question like that, he'd responded with saying that without him she'd have no one to look after her, or that she wouldn't be able to take care of herself.

"_Then in that case, they are your brothers, and you are important to them, and they are important to you. So you should go back, because Tai is very upset, and Plucky is worried about you. I think Kitchzy will be more relieved at you being home than offended by what you called her. Vorn will also be happier._" She stood up and grabbed Alec by the hand, pulling him up. Holding his hand firmly, she pulled him back into the city.

"Thanks a lot, Cassie" Alec murmured, falling back into Orcish, his face slightly tinted with pink.

"Glad to be help."

"Uhm, I promise I won't swear anymore, okay?"

"That's good" Cassie smiled brightly, glad that for once in her life she was a help to her friends, not a hanger-on who only just understood their language.

Kitchzy raised her head at the sound of the door opening and smiled in relief when she saw Alec walk in, his face somewhat pink but safe. Cassie was smiling cheerfully and walked over, dragging the elf by the hand. The two girls and Alec stood together, watching Tai. The Troll was carefully finishing off some stitching on the side of Plucky's face, his fingers moving slowly and delicately. The undead was sat perfectly still, eyes closed and head tilted slightly to allow more space for the singer to work. Kitchzy was very impressed by his work, and wondered if there was some way of getting him a job in tailoring somewhere, or perhaps first aid. Just for a few extra gold, some investment from the war maybe. She should probably write up a contract later. right now, though, she had to keep her boys happy, because although she felt like she was raising a gang of bitchy teenage girls, they were bringing in the sort of money that makes a goblin shrug and say "it's worth every copper".

Alec walked slowly up to Plucky and Tai and scratched the back of his neck "Uh, look, you guys. I... I'm really sorry about, you know..." Alec searched around for appropriate words that didn't involve swearing.

Plucky stood up and rested a hand on Alec's shoulder and gave him a meaningful look.

"Alec smiled slightly and looked away "...Thanks, Plucky..." he said quietly.

Suddenly, a large pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around him and Plucky, crushing them "Dude, it's like, totally so much better when you guys are nice and stuff!" Tai half-cried in happiness, swinging them around.

It was then that Alec began to laugh, finally letting himself be carefree and happy for once.

Vorn watched quietly from the foot of the stairs, hidden by the shadows. He watched his friends play and laugh as though they had nothing to worry about. He wondered if he was the only one who thought through everything, analysed every movement made. The only one he could talk to properly these days was Kitchzy, who saw everything in terms of money and how it would benefit her- or in some cases, them- in the future. He always carefully planned ahead to see how things could pan out, it was just how he'd always been. It was how he'd survived after his leg had been crushed. He was a strategist and a survivor. Soon, he knew, everything would crash and burn on them, just as it had on Azeroth.

He turned around and ascended the stairs silently, deciding to think for a while without raining on his friends parade. He knew he'd have to talk to Tai soon, and he hoped that Tai would wake up soon.

* * *

**Huray, Alec is happy :3 and he'll start sounding grown up now :P If only these boys would stop arguing! Well it looks like they're all friends now.. or DOES IT! What could Vorn be planning? Find out in the next chapter... when I get round to writing it!**


	10. Fashbacks

The boys filed into backstage, followed by the cheers of their audience. The gig had been a huge success, what with Alec's new-found happiness that spread infectiously to the others, the performance had radiated enjoyment, and the audience had responded loudly and excitedly to this new electric-like vibe. Plucky had picked Alec up and carried him fireman style off the stage, the bassist laughing and trying to keep a firm grip on his instrument. Tai was chuckling at his friends fooling around, Kitchzy and Cassie joining in just as they arrived in. Vorn stood silently in the corner, waiting.

"Okay guys, go take five, an' I'll see you back here later an' we'll go home, 'kay? Just hang with some fans while I sort some stuff out" Kitchzy grinned encouragingly and left.

"I will meet some of my friends too, have fun" Cassie smiled at them and exchanged a brief personal smile with Alec, before leaving.

"Wonderful, some time to unwind and socialise" Alec said, stretching his arms over his head, clicking his fingers.

"Dude, we, like, totally do that after shows anyway" Tai chuckled.

"Yes, well, I'm feeling better these days" He grinned widely "So put me down already, Plucky."

The guitarist grabbed firmly onto the elf's waist and held him up high.

"Lightssakepummedown!" Alec squeaked, trying to free himself.

Tai chuckled and leaned over, pulling his friend from Plucky's hands easily and lowering him "There you go, dude."

"Thanks a lot, Tai. By the light, just because I'm short..." Alec flicked Plucky's hair playfully, before ducking outside and joining some fans.

Plucky shrugged lightly and followed him, mingling into a gang of pretty girls.

Just as Tai was about to follow them into the crowd, a hand lay on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned to look at Vorn, who'd approached him silently. There was a moment of silence where Tai stared in confusion at his friend, and the drummer stared back silently. Vorn inclined his head slightly and began to move away, with Tai following obediently.

Kitchzy flopped down outside, letting out a short sigh. Everything had gone perfectly and for once everything was running smoothly. She smiled lightly to herself and closed her eyes for a moment. She caught the light hints of smoke on the air and wondered for a moment if Plucky had stepped outside, then remembered he was currently surrounded by girls. A smile crossed her face slowly as she realised who it would be.

"Didn't think I'd see you again" she said, her eyes still shut.

"I didn' think you'd get a job" came the deep, gravely reply.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her companion. He was only slightly taller than her, with deep earth-green skin and large pointed ears, one of which had a small clip taken out of it. A wide-brimmed leopard-printed hat hid most of his face, but the long pointed nose pokes out prominently and two locks of pastel red hair hung down both sides of his face, weighed down with large metal nuts. He wore a brown leather jacket over a white shirt and deep black trousers and worn black boots. Poking out of his mouth was a slightly grey and crumpled cigarette.

"We gotta lotta catchin' up to do" Kitchzy chuckled lightly and patted the floor next to her.

"Then you start with tellin' me how you got here" He said, sitting beside her.

Vorn lead them into the changing room and carefully shut the door, making sure that no one was looking heir way or walking past. He carefully locked the door quietly and turned to the singer, who was stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, clearly confused and uncomfortable with the situation.

He remembered seeing Tai like this once before, many years ago when he was very young and the two had met for the first time. Vorn had been a refugee from a village that had been raided by humans and his leg had been crushed under a fallen building. The Matron had introduced them, hoping that somehow their relatively close ages would form a friendship between them. Tai had been somewhat confused and uncomfortable, and had explained, in a strong, exotic accent, that he'd never been with anyone his age or seen any other race close up apart from Goblins. He barely even remembered what his own tribe had looked like. Vorn remembered barely understanding the troll's Goblin slang and makeshift accent, but had not minded because the boy had told him stories of strange and wonderful places he knew he'd never see. The troll had enchanted him from the moment they met, from his spiky, unruly beetle black hair to his unending tales of the world in his own self-invented accent. They'd formed a close friendship on that day that had never been broken, no matter the things they disagreed on.

"So, uh, dude, uh, what did you, like, want and stuff?" Tai questioned, tilting his head slightly, bringing Vorn back to the real world.

"You need to start acting more seriously, Tai" Vorn said bluntly.

"Dude, like, what?"

"If you don't, you'll start a war."

"Don't worry, we, like, have Cassie on our side and her Alliance friends."

"Bad idea" Vorn deadpanned.

"Dude, like, cheer up or something..." Ti started weakly.

"No. I'm warning you so that you don't make any rash decisions. Whether you like it or not, you have become the band leader."

"Dude, like, chill out" Tai frowned slightly.

Vorn let out a sigh, knowing that this could take a while.

Alec chuckled as he pulled away from a gang of new friends. He had to get out of the dress soon before he either tripped over the skirt or before it broke or was stained by something. He slipped out backstage, avoiding a few more fans, and carefully made his way towards the changing room. He'd noticed his brother talking with some pretty women and wondered if he was showing himself off and trying to impress them, and then wondered if his younger sibling would have a girlfriend before he did. He decided he didn't really care that much. Antherin had never been much of a good brother.

He started loosening the corset on the dress. The gig had been a huge success in his eyes and he'd had a good time talking to fans. Most of them had left about an hour after the gig but a small group had stuck around to chat with him and enjoy a drink at the bar. He'd even bumped into a few people who he'd known long before the band had formed and a few he'd carefully avoided. But after a while the dress had become a huge nuisance to him and he'd decided to get away, and also to have some time to himself to think.

He reached the door to the changing room and stopped, hand hovering over the doorknob. He could hear shouting from the other side of the door. And suddenly, he was deaf and blind all at the same time, a chill was running down his spine and his mouth was dry. His heart beat in his chest painfully. And he sank to the floor.

Plucky strolled down backstage in a bored manner, trying to light a cigarette. The gang of girls he'd been with before had slowly dispersed and he'd waved off the last few, having noticed that the rest of the band were no longer with their fans. As he neared the changing room he spotted a girl huddled up on the floor, face buried into her knees and hands held tightly over her ears. Her dress was hanging loosely off her thin frame and ribbons and strings that had been unlaced from the corseting were lying untidily on the floor. Her platinum blonde hair was unwinding from a long ponytail and splayed out over her back, shoulders and on the floor. It wasn't until he drew closer that he realised it was Alec, and that he was crying.

_Alec was curled up in a tiny ball under the stairs, his hair falling from its ponytail. His house-robe, normally too large for him, was wrapped tightly around his tiny frame, digging into his skin, clutched tightly in his small fingers. The sounds of shouting echoed from down the hall, each syllable beating against his ear as his parents screamed at each other. There was the crashing sound of expensive crockery shattering and a loud thud of heavy furniture being knocked over. The sounds of fast moving footsteps began as the screaming grew louder. His mother wailed and smashed vases and his father shouted loudly, knocking over more furniture. There was a loud thud and his mother's screams were cut short, and a long silence followed. Alec curled up tighter and wept silently, feeling for the first time in his life fully, and completely alone._

Plucky wrapped an arm carefully around the bassist and pulled the elf closer comfortingly. It had come naturally to him in the moment, as soon as he'd crouched down to his friend's level. It was a familiar feeling, holding a smaller frame in his arms as the boy cried. A wave of nausea rushed over him as he remembered a glimpse of his life before, the fragments of memory he had left.

_A young boy was running towards him, short blonde hair fluttering in the wind as he sped along the grand hallway. Just before he reached him, the child tripped and fell forwards, letting out a short cry, which was muffled in his arms as he caught the young boy. _

"_H-hugh I.." The young child trailed off, staring at him with wide eyes, shining with tears._

_He knelt down next to the boy and held him carefully by the shoulders, putting their eye levels at exact heights._

"_I th-think of the rabbits are dead, Hugh, it won't wake up" the young boy hiccupped sadly._

_Hugh pulled a cloth from the pocket of his black waistcoat and wiped the boys eyes, listening with a kind look on his face._

"_I was feeding them their food, and one wouldn't wake up, and I tried moving him but it just stays still. Everyone only said it was a shame and that I shouldn't cry over it but.. but" The young boy snuffled and looked at his feet miserably._

_Hugh carefully put away his cloth and waited calmly for the boy to continue._

"_H-huugh, I don't want it t-to be dead but I want to bury it if he is" the boy looked up sadly "Make a funeral for it, if it is dead, Hugh" he said quietly._

_Hugh carefully stood up and held out his hand and the boy took it. He smiled kindly at him and opened his mouth; then spoke "Yes, my lord."_

Vorn left the room, slamming the door behind him. He glanced down at Alec and Plucky, and for a moment the undead and Orc stared at each other squarely, the air thickening between them, the silence deafening. Eventually, Vorn's expression became a scowl and he stalked away wordlessly. Alec was curled up tightly, no longer sobbing, clutching at Plucky's front, face buried against his chest. As Vorn left the building, ignoring everything around him, the faint sounds of hopeless crying came from the other side of the door, and Plucky was aware, for the first time, that his friends were still no more than children.


End file.
